


New Roots

by regrettingthisnow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Everyone keeps betting on Sousa, F/M, a very long one shot, an old friend makes a cameo, and Inhumans, mentions of SWORD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow
Summary: While Daisy might not currently know where to land, there’s one thing she does know. Daniel Sousa will always be there to catch her.Also, the one where Daniel Sousa discovers Postmates.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	New Roots

The team makes it back to their time, but goes separate ways.

Mac goes off to the Lighthouse, to see if there’s anything left. To re-start and re-build.

YoYo makes her way to Mexico, but not before promising Mac that she’ll be back to help.

Jemma and Fitz fly back home. They land in Scotland. There’s talks of starting a life. One where they’re not separated by time and space.

May finally gets the r and r she so desperately needs; just not without some push from Daisy.

Deke’s able to make it back to his timeline, but one without a fascist Kree emperor overlord and one where oranges and lemons are abundant. His parents are still alive with his elderly Grandparents. Before he leaves, Jemma kisses him on the forehead. “See you in a minute.”

Daisy’s an outlier, but what else is new. Hemming and hawing on whether or not she wants to be a civilian again. But there’s an idea that’s been eating at her: take over Afterlife and continue the work Jiaying started. This time Afterlife becoming a home and a beacon for Inhumans, especially with the rumblings of a new Inhuman out of New Jersey.

While she might not currently know where to land, there’s one thing she does know. Daniel Sousa will always be there to catch her.

For the time being, May made some calls to some old friends for Daisy. Set her up in D.C. with an apartment. Right off the Metro’s Redline, in DuPont Circle. They stand in the middle of a tiny hallway. Still wearing the same thing they did the days prior. Her in her purple Quake suit. Him in his blue shirt, which he never could find another color in. Everything they own fitting into a few duffle bags. Setting down roots is not something Daisy is familiar with. Daisy moves they keys from hand to hand, feeling a bit uneasy. Sousa watches her.

“We can spend the night in a hotel, if you’re more comfortable with that.” he suggests, placing a hand on her arm softly.

“Keys that aren’t a piece of orange and white plastic with an insignia on it, is foreign to me” Daisy tells him, not making eye contact and admittedly a little embarrassed that she can’t bring herself to open the door.

“SHIELD?” Sousa asks. Daisy nods. Sousa reaches his hand out and squeezes her hand for support. She leans into him. Desperate and hungry for any kind of touch. Sousa’s arms wrap around her waist, pressing her against him. He kisses her forehead. They stand there for what feels like eternity. Sousa waiting for Daisy to make the first move on where to go.

Footsteps come up the stairs and to the landing. A voice calls out, “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Do you two not know what, ‘incognito’ means?”

Daisy still holding onto Sousa’s waist, leans backward toward the voice.

“Maria Hill!?” Daisy exclaims.

Maria walks up to them. She turns to Sousa. “Holy fuck. _You are real_. Fuck I owe Sharon 50 bucks.”

Daisy tries not to laugh at Sousa’s look of complete horror.

“I’m sorry, but _who are you_?!?” Sousa asks, emphasis on who.

Maria sticks her hand out. Sousa lets go of Daisy.

“Maria Hill.”

Sousa reluctantly shakes her hand and looks to Daisy.

“Maria’s an old friend” Daisy informs him.

“Right.” Sousa responds, confusion all over his face.

Maria pulls a set of keys out of her pocket. “May I?”

Sousa’s mouth drops open in shock.

“How do you-“

Maria and Daisy interrupt him, “Fury.”

Maria sticks the key in the door and swings it wide open. She picks up two of their bags. Slings one over her shoulder and the other she carries by the loops. She drops the bags in the middle of the floor.

Daisy and Sousa still hover in the hallway.

“Are you coming?” Hill shouts

Sousa looks at Daisy with a smile on his face. “Well?”

Daisy lets out a breath she did not know she’s holding in.

“It’s now or never.” she replies.

Sousa kisses the side of her head. His arms swoop down and picks her up bridal style.

“Daniel!” Daisy laughs effortlessly. “Put me down!”

Daisy flails a bit, caught off guard, but Sousa secures her in his arms. He carries her across the threshold and down the entire way of the apartment.

Sousa gently places Daisy’s feet on the ground.

"That was totally _unnecessary_ " Daisy laughs.

The pair stand in the middle of the family room. A couch behind them. Fireplace in front of them. A chair with a single lamp and a small book shelf to the left. A record player stands on top of the bookshelf. Large windows with long curtains cover the far right of the apartment. The kitchen wasn’t very big either, but enough room where Daisy and Sousa would not be on top of each other - not that they minded that in the slightest.

Maria walks back out to the hallway and grabs the rest of their bags. She closes the door. Sousa meets her halfway.

“I can grab those.” he says taking them from Maria and putting them next to the other bags she brought in.

“Was this a safe house?” Daisy asks Maria, looking around.

“Not exactly.” Maria replies slyly.

“Elaborate” Sousa tells Maria. His eyes land on the record player in the corner and widen in excitement. Almost like a kid on Christmas and almost completely forgetting what he said to Maria. “Daisy! There’s a record player over here!”

Sousa lifts the needle up and picks up the disc.

“ _It’s been a long, long time_.” he reads. Daisy walks over to him and places a hand on the small of his back. Rubbing small circles. She watches as his face scrunches up in mild disgust.

Maria eyes them intently. They’re so in tune with each other. She realizes that she’s stepping on bit of a moment.

“Not a fan?” she wonders smiling at his childlike amusement.

“I was more of a Connie Boswell fan.” he replies picking up the sleeve to _It’s Been a long, long time_ and putting it back. He switches it out for exactly what he was looking for: _One Dozen Roses_. Sousa forgets to drop the needle down.

“Right. Well-“ Maria begins, but Sousa interrupts her.

“Sorry, Maria. I asked you to elaborate further and interrupted.” he apologizes sincerely.

“Wow. You really are square.”

“Definitely heard that before.”

Daisy snorts with laughter amused by the banter.

“Fury thought that after everything you’ve both been through that this might help Sousa transition to our time.” Maria tells them

“That’s thoughtful. Who’s Fury again?”

“Director of SHIELD, even before Mac and Coulson.” Daisy informs him.

“And now top brass with SWORD.” Maria continues. “Where you two, will be helping out. Once we figure that out. In the meantime, Fury’s been holding onto this apartment since right before SHIELD fell. Had to get it back to where it was before the blip, but it’s come in handy a bit.”

“This was Captain America’s apartment.” Sousa states bluntly. Daisy looks at Sousa like he’s a bit crazy. Maria smiles.

“The artwork on the walls a dead giveaway?” she wonders

“The records” he says

“Here I thought we turned it over enough.”

“We?” Daisy asks

“May and I.”

Daisy’s eyes narrow in complete indignation.

“Heyyyy, sometimes you have to get your family set up in their new place before you traverse the world as a civilian.”

“She’s totally hating it.”

“Oh, yea. Totally.”

Daisy and Maria share a laugh together. Maria walks toward the door and Daisy and Sousa follow.

“I need to head out. Was only here on orders from May and Fury. One of those you don’t want to upset.” Maria shares.

Daisy snorts. She knows _exactly_ who Maria is talking about and it’s _definitely not_ Fury.

“Plus, I’ve got some more work to do, before I’m off world again.” Maria tells them. “A woman named Monica might stop by next week. She’ll help you sort out logistics.”

Daisy and Sousa nod. Maria tosses Sousa her pair of keys as she leaves. Daisy closes the door behind her.

“That’s probably the strangest thing to ever happen.” Sousa points out.

“Really? Not meeting a team of Agents from the future and dragging you through time and space? You choose this moment to be the strangest?” she teases.

Sousa grabs Daisy by the waist and pulls her to him. Sousa’s eyes meet Daisy’s. There’s an extra glint in her eyes.

“Well.” he begins, “the strangest thing about that was meeting this woman, who has these Earthquake powers. Who likes to - quite literally - shake things up.”

“Daniel Sousa got jokesssss”

“I like to think I’m quite the character.”

“Yea. _Everyone loves you_.”

Sousa leans in, but is met with a stomach growl. Daisy howls with laughter, “Way to kill the moment.”

Sousa turns a bit pink from embarrassment.

“I’m hungry too.” she tells him. “Lets Postmate something.”

Daisy walks down the hallway and back to the couch. Sousa follows her and joins her; he leans on the arm rest.

“What’s Postmate?” he curiously asks, swinging his legs down the couch and pulling her into his lap, so her chest is against his.

Daisy’s eyes widen in excitement. Completely forgetting that he has no clue what Postmates is or what it does. She quickly pulls out her phone in a hidden compartment in her super-suit. His hands on her thighs, his chin on her shoulder. He looks down at the phone in her hands.

“Do you remember me telling you what an app is?” she asks.

“Yes.” he responds. “It’s a computer program on people’s phones or tablets that performs certain duties.”

“Yea. Basically.” Daisy replies. She moves herself on the couch, so she’s facing him now. Leaning in toward him and showing him the app. “With Postmates. Food is at your fingertips. You can practically order anything and get it delivered.”

“Delivered?” bewilderment clearly written on his face.

“Like the milk man, but instead of only milk, it’s food. There are employees on the app that will pick up your food at the restaurant you ordered from and bring it to your house or apartment.”

A strand of hair falls in Daisy’s face and Sousa quickly tucks it behind her ear. She smiles at him.

“Whatever you’re in the mood for. You can order. If you want Chinese, ice cream, pizza, Mexican, fried chicken, it’s all on there. Sometimes Postmates will have specific restaurants that are local to the city that you’re in. If you want some 1950’s diner type food. That’s on there too.”

Daisy hands him her phone. “Pick something. I don’t care what it is.” Daisy stands up and stretches. “I’m going to finally get myself out of these clothes.”

Sousa looks up at her quickly with bright eyes and takes a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together. She laughs at him because she knows _exactly_ what he’s thinking _._ She leans down and kisses him softly.

 _“_ Save that for dessert. _”_ she whispers in his ear. Sousa playfully rolls her eyes at her and she laughs.

“Do you remember what bags we put our clothes in?” she asks.

“The navy blue ones. Hey, do you mind-“

“Yea. I’ll pull something out for you too.”

Daisy wonders how they fell into such a a _rhythm_ together. How they feel so _comfortable_ together. So at _home_ with each other. She picks up the two Navy blue duffels and walks into the kitchen. She looks around. To the right, is another hallway with a door at the end of it. The room is simple and a bit like her style. May must have really turned this room over. Daisy walks over to the king sized bed and drops the duffles. There’s an envelope on her bed. It has her name on it.

“May.” she whispers. She opens it. It’s not very long.

_Dais-_

_See you at Thanksgiving. Try to stay out of trouble._

_Love you._

_P.S. You know where to find me._

Daisy smiles at the sentiment. She knows May’s not one with words, but this small letter means the world to her. Carefully, she places the letter on the night stand that’s next to her. Daisy wipes a quick tear from her eye and swallows hard.

She picks up one of the duffles and places it on the bed. She unzips it & fishes through it. It’s Sousa’s. She pulls out a pair of sleep plaid pants she thinks he might be comfortable in. She finds a crewneck sweatshirt in it and lifts it up under nose. A smile flickers across her face. It smells like him. She lays it on the bed for herself and grabs a navy blue v neck for him. Picking up the other bag, she places that on the bed too. This one is hers. She rummages through it and tries to find pants she’s comfortable in, but ones that are definitely easy to take off. If - you know - in case that needed to happen later or something. She settles for black yoga pants. Daisy quickly changes and grabs the clothes for Sousa.

She walks back out to the family room. Sousa hunched over on the couch, completely lost in Daisy’s phone. She places a hand on his shoulder, sticking out his clothes to him. Sousa jumps up off the couch.

“You snuck up on me!” he exclaims.

“I did not! You were too enamored with the phone!”

“Did you know that there are over one-hundred restaurants to choose from on this thing?” he sounds a bit lost.

Daisy’s quite amused by Sousa’s bewilderment. She hands him his clothes and he gently takes them from her.

“How do you choose?” he hands her back her phone.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Everything.” he replies.

Daisy’s mildly impressed with his answer, “That can be arranged.”

Sousa’s jaw drops in shock, “It can!?”

Daisy laughs at his reaction. She _loves_ how Sousa has limited experience in technology. It’s adorable. Feels fresh. She gently pushes him away from the couch.

“Go change. I’ve got this covered.”

He smiles at her and runs off for a split second. Quickly turning back around.

“I forgot something.” he points out.

Daisy looks at him a bit confused. “What are you-“ And before she can break out another word. Sousa’s lips meet hers. He kisses her with all the passion he can muster. Saying everything that he wants to say to her. Daisy deepens the kiss, only by a little bit. Saving the rest and her pent up energy for later. They pull apart. Daisy kisses his nose.

“Now go change. I’ll figure dinner out.” she tells him. Sousa nods and walks off.

Daisy pulls out her phone and decides to order a little bit of everything. She puts in an order for ice cream, pancakes, pineapple fried rice, sushi, fried chicken, Dim Sum, bottles of wine, and crab rangoons. It’s more than Daisy wants to spend, but doesn’t think twice.

Daisy walks over to the record player and drops the needle. The record Sousa placed earlier sounds off. Daisy sways naturally to the music.

_Give me one dozen roses_

_Put my heart in beside them_

_And Send them to the one I love_

Sousa watches her. Eyes wide and full of intrigue. If Daisy were a drink, he’d be intoxicated. He walks slowly over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Is the food ordered?” he asks.

“Mhmmmm” she turns around to face him. He has this dumb smile on his face.

“Help me move the coffee table?”

“Not here that long and already wanting to move furniture.” She lifts an eyebrow up at him, with a tiny bit of skepticism in her voice.

“Trust me.”

Sousa walks over to the opposite end of the coffee table. Daisy grabs the other. They move the coffee table out of the way. Sousa walks to the empty space and he motions for her to join him.

_He’ll be glad to receive them_

_And I know he’ll believe them_

_That’s been something we’ve been talking of_

Sousa holds his arms out for Daisy. She walks over to him.

“Follow me.” he says barely above a whisper, as if they’re in a crowded room. Daisy takes his arms and follows his lead.

“Anywhere.” her breath on his.

_There may be orange blossoms later_

_I think that there will_

_'cause she's done something to me_

_And my heart just won't keep still_

Sousa spins Daisy around, making Daisy laugh. They’re bodies intertwined together perfectly. Ingrained in this moment of time together.

_Give me one dozen roses_

_Put my heart in beside them_

_And Send them to the one I love_

“You are _so_ good at this.”

Sousa sheepishly smiles at the comment. He continues to swing her around the space. His smile ear to ear matching her own.

For the first time, in a long time Daisy feels safe.

She doesn’t have to think about the world ending. Doesn’t have to think about her loved ones dying.

_She can just **be**_. _She can just **live**_.

And, that, in due part, is thanks to Daniel Sousa. Daisy doesn’t know how she could every repay him, but she does have ideas of how she can _show_ him.

The pair lose themselves in big band and swing until a door knock breaks them away.

Sousa and Daisy walk to the door. Their Postmates landing on the door at the same time.

A look of astonishment splashes across his face, “How much did you order?”

Sousa and Daisy manage to carry the food back to the family room. They sit down on the floor, next to each other, their backs using the couch for support. Bodies almost touching.

“I wanted to give you the world.” Daisy sincerely tells him.

Sousa leans over and kisses her once more. Daisy deepening the kiss, moving to her knees. Sousa’s hand finds the hem of the sweatshirt of his she’s wearing. Daisy is the one to break them apart again. Sousa groans in slight annoyance. Making Daisy giggle like a mad woman.

“The food will get cold.” she informs him.

“I can deal with that.”

A smile placates her lips and she breaks into laughter watching Sousa’s inside turn over and over.

Daisy nods. Sousa scoops her up, her legs wrap around his waist. He carries her to the bedroom, kissing her neck as they go. 

She laughs a laugh she hasn’t felt in such a long time. If this was what life after SHIELD was like, she could get used to it.

It’s pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much happier than the last one. Fun fact: The Postmates idea comes from a conversation that I had on a virtual date recently. I thought it was hilarious.
> 
> This originally wasn't supposed to be this long. Started out as a drabble and then turned into this. Tell me what you think, if you feel inclined to do so!
> 
> Really gonna miss these characters after Wednesday!!
> 
> Also, sorry if this feels a bit rushed. Wanted to get it out and have lots of work to do!


End file.
